Moving, shipping, mailing, and storing framed pieces of art, pieces of glass or other generally flat objects which are fragile requires protection for the objects, whether one is moving locally, making a long-distance move, or simply storing the object. Boxes are available in which to pack these objects, and protecting the ends or corners of each object, whether it be a painting or a piece of glass is important. However, current packaging methods still fall short in protecting the object being packaged.
Fragile flat articles, such as framed art, mirrors or the like may be shipped through a small package, LTL, or moving company. Due to vibration, shock and general rough treatment of these packages the fragile article contained in the package may often be broken or damaged during shipment.
While the prior packaging containers have achieved limited success, a major shortcoming remains their lack of versatility for packaging large varieties of articles, and the inadequate protection they provide against damage caused by shipment. Therefore, there is a need for a packaging system which will permit the shipping or storage of flat fragile items, without the damage normally associated with prior art containers.